Yugi's sister, Joey's forgotten girlfriend
by MelodicVampireDreamer
Summary: Chapter 10 is up now. Things are quickly turning around for Asia, she finds out if she pregnant or not. Will things turn out good, or bad? We'll see if in the latest chapter i assume. R & R.
1. Default Chapter

_Yugis' sister, Joey's forgotten girlfriend_

"Hello"

It was the day that Domino High united schools with Gammon High, their

rival school, and at lunch the gang had met up outside to discuss their after

lunch classes together. "Cool, I have Algebra 1 and Art 1 wid Tristan English 1 wid Duke an' World History wid Tea," Joey

said. "Hey man, I have Physical Science with Duke," said Tristan. "I have no classes with Tea or Joey." "No way, Yuge , can't be." They liked and also disliked all their classes, but their conversation was cut short by a group of thugs, "Hey,

Wheeler, how about a fight," said the leader of the gang. "Fine wid me, Diesel, I haven't had a good fight in an awhile." Right

before the fight started one of Diesels minions appeared, "Hey, Boss, I found the girl," said the minion, Kane Minion E.

"Perfect, looks like this is your lucky day, Wheeler, I have to see someone right now." "What are ya afraid dat I'll kick yer

butt?" "Not really, I just have some business to take care of." And with that Diesel Kane and his minions of Gammon High

students left. "That was close, Joey, thank goodness they left before you got hurt." "Gee, danks fer da support, Tea. Besides

I woulda clobbered him either way, I dink he was afraida me." "I don't think so." said Tristan. " I wonder what kind of

business he needed to take care of," wondered Yugi. "Who knows, all I know is that it's with some girl," Tristan said. "I

wonder who. If he plans to hurt her I sure hope she'll be okay," Duke said. After lunch, Joey and Tristan went to Algebra 1.

Inside the classroom they heard some kids talking about a girl who got badly hurt during lunch. Tristan began to whisper to

Joey that he thinks that their talking about the girl that Kane was talking about, and pointed to the girl in the far back corner

desk. She was wearing a baggy black hooded sweater and baggy black punk pants with black army boots, her hair was

black and had a layer of red and blond on the top. She kept her hands hid inside her long sleeves. Obviously she was afraid

of the other students. "Do you think we should go say hi or something, man?" "Not sure,Tris." Then they heard a familiar

voice from behind them, "Well look who's in Algebra, why it's the lapdog." Joey and Tristan turned around and saw Kaiba.

"Dats right, I'm in Algebra." "You know, I'm surprised that you have all the classes I do." "Yer kiddin'." "Trust me, I wish I

was." "Ya got English 1 an' Gym next?" "Sadly, yes." "Shoot I'm neva gonna get a break dis year at all." "Trust me, it's not

all that great having all the same classes with you either, Wheeler." Then the teacher came in and everyone sat down.. The

whole hour the class talked about the girl. "Did you hear about the girl," a kid asked the teacher. "Oh, the one that was

caught in a fight?" "Yeah, the guy who beat her up was Diesel Kane I think." "Really, who is the girl?" "Asia something I

think." The whole time, the girl was writing something. When the bell rang, the girl left without the paper she was writing on

and Joey decided to see what she wrote. He picked it up and read it:

_"Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not __breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello._

_If I smile and don't believe. Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello, I'm still here. All that's left of yesterday."_

Then he looked at the top and it read "Hello". "Hey, Tristan, look at dis. Dis girl is really depressed. Read dis." Tristan read

it while walking through the hallway, but both weren't paying attention to where they were going and ran head first into a

door and fell onto the floor. They quickly jumped up and moved on to their next classes.


	2. I'm not a sexist!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Asia.

I do hope to receive more reviews, so, please review?

_Chapter 2: "I'm not a sexist"_

In English 1, Joey met up with Duke. They looked around for a place to sit when they spotted Ryou. The two went over to

Ryou and sat with him. "Hello, Joey, good to see you. And good to see you too, Duke," said Ryou." Hey, Ryou, wut up?"

asked Joey. "Nothing much. You two?" "Same." "Same." Then the very same girl as before sat next to Ryou. She quietly

said,"Hi…,Ryou," in a frightened voice. " Are you okay?" asked Ryou. "Yeah, I…I'm fi…fine, just a little shaky." "Oh, uh,

Joey, Duke, this is my friend Asia, Asia these are my friends Joey and Duke. "Duke shook Asia's hand and said," Hi, Asia,

glad to meet you." "Glad to meet you too, Duke," and they sat down. Duke looked over at Joey weirdly and whispered,

"Why didn't you be polite and say hello?" "She looks strangely familiar ta me, but I'm not sure how glances at Asia an' she

kinda scares me," he whisper back to Duke. They looked over to Asia and sees that she's writing again. Joey was guessing

that it was more depressing stuff. " Are you wondering why she's like this? It's okay to ask. When she's writing, she zones

out and has no clue what people say or do," said Ryou. Duke and Joy gave Ryou weird looks and both ask, "Why is she like

that?" "Well, you see, she lives with an abusive father and he constantly hurts her, even when she was a little girl. When she

was four, her older brother and mother left her. Last New Years Eve/ New Years celebration, she met a boy and he became

her boyfriend, but she recently found out that he had forgotten about her. Now Asia hates him and lets just say that she rarely

trusts any male now." "Wut does Diesel Kane have against her?" "Nothing, he just beats her up because she's weaker and

afraid of him." "How did ya two become friends, Ryou?" asked Joey. Ryou hesitated, then he said, "Well, one of Diesels'

weaker goons tried to beat me up and she saved me." Joey and Duke started laughing. "Ya almost got beat up an' got saved

by a gurl," said Joey between laughs. Asia heard the saved by a girl part of what Joey said after coming out of zoning out.

"Hey, I heard that!" "Uh…" "Are you a sexist, don't you believe in men saving women and women saving men?" "I'm not a

sexist!" "Then what's wrong with me rescuing Ryou?" "Nothing." "Why are you laughing at Ryou for being saved by a girl?"

"Uhhh?" "You're a sexist!" "I'm not a sexist!" "Are too! "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!"

"Am not!" Joey and Asia argued continuously until the teacher came over and sent them to the office leaving Duke and Ryou

with their mouths hanging wide open.


	3. you forgot about me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Asia.

Thanks for the review Sami. It's nice to get a review from someone other than my friends. Thanks a lot.

_Chapter 3: "... you forgot about me"_

Last hour began and Tristan was saving a seat for Joey in Art 1.

Ryou was also saving a seat for Asia.

The two finally arrived to class and got in their saved seats.

"Why were you late, man?"

"I got into an argument wit dat gurl ova dere an' was sent ta da office."

At another area of the room, "What happened in the office, Asia?"

"We got a warning that's all, Ryou."

Class quickly ended as fast as it began and Ryou met Asia at her locker then Yugi saw Ryou and decided to go see him, the gang followed.

When they got over to Ryou and Asia, Asia said to Ryou, "Come on, Ryou, let's not hang out with a sexist."

"**I'M NOT A SEXIST! **Wut do ya have against me? Wut did I do?" Asia ignored Joey and left to go to her jeep.

Everyone glared at Joey and Tea asked, "What did you do to that poor girl?"

"I dunno, really."

"What ever you did you should apologize to her." Joey took Yugi's advice and ran after her.

He arrived just in time, she was about to get into her jeep, but Joey grabbed her arm and jerked her to him. "Be easy, my arm is delicate."

"Tell me wut I did ta ya."

"Fine then…you forgot about me."

"Huh?"

"It's me, the girl you saved from Diesel last December, during Christmas Break," Joey stood still for a moment, then remembered that he did save a girl named Asia from Diesel during Christmas Break, and she became his girlfriend a day or two later, "Not only did you forget about me, but you fell in love with Mai Valentine. I saw what happened after Battle City ended. After Battle City I came looking for you, but when I found you, you were telling Mai you loved her right before she left. I heard everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything, Joey!" Asia began to cry and jumped into her jeep then left.

Joey stood still then realized that she had left a note behind. Even though he couldn't understand it at first, he knew what she was going to do.

He quickly caught up with his friends and told them he won't be able to come over to Yugi's house tonight. Joey told them he had to do something, he couldn't tell them what but he would try to tell them later.

Please review. I'm only a beginner.


	4. One more friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Asia.

And thank you to all my reviewers. I thought I would receive maybe one or two, I was amazed with four.

Thank you all so much. 

Chapter 4: One more friend 

That night, at midnight, Asia was standing on the edge of the roof of her apartment building.

Joey stood still as he saw Asia about to jump off. If only he would've remembered he had a girlfriend before he met Mai, then this wouldn't be happening he thought to himself constantly.

She began to lean over the edge and as she was about to fall, her father jerked her off the edge and shook her, calling her stupid and an idiot for trying to kill herself.

He, then, realized that Asia was looking ill. He put his hand over her forehead and realized that she was burning up.

He pulled her all the way down the stairs and into the jeep. Joey saw them take off to the hospital and he began to worry even more.

At the hospital, the doctor recognized the symptoms instantly. He asked Asia if she had ever had morning sickness, she told him every morning for two months.

He decided to run a test on Asia. After seeing the results, he told Asia that she was pregnant.

Asia's father took her home and began beating on her for getting pregnant and called her an idiot and a slut.

The next day, at lunch, Asia found a tree with no one underneath it, she decided to go and sit under it. She began ripping a picture of Joey, hating him even more.

She saw the shadow of a tall figure. When she looked up at the figure, the tall figure was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Hi," she said, hoping he won't say anything mean to her.

Kaiba bent down to sit with her and said, "Hi," to her as nicely as possible, "I'm guessing that you hate Wheeler as well."

"Yes. I hate him more than ever before, now."

"Oh really."

For awhile they talked and not once was Kaiba mean to Asia, in fact, they became friends. This made Asia a little happier than before, knowing that she had just made one more friend.


	5. Man did I screw things up

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Asia.

Thankies for the reviews, guys. They inspired me to continue the story, **_BIG TIME!_**

Ch. 5: "Man did I screw things up"

At three fifteen, Joey met up with Asia at her jeep.

He grabbed a hold of her arm to get her attention, but all that did was maker her flinch a little bit. Joey quickly let go and said, "Shoot, I'm sorry, Asia, I didn't mean ta hurt ya on purpose." "Don't worry about it."

"Are ya okay, I saw ya headin' fer da hospital?" "I'm fine." Just then, Joey realized that something was wrong with her face and decided to wipe it off.

When he wiped it off, he revealed a black eye. "Did year dad do dis ta ya?" Asia turned her head and began to tear. Joey pulled her body close to him and held her.

Asia laid on her on his chest and teared. Asia lifted her head enough for Joey to hear her next words, "Joey, I-I-I'm pregnant. I found that out at the hospital last night."

Joey's jaw dropped when he heard that Asia was pregnant. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Duke walked over to Joey and Asia to see if everything was okay.

Once they got closer, Yugi that Asia looked a lot like his little sister realizing that she is his little sister. "Asia, is it really you?"

Asia looked down towards Yugi and realized that Yugi's her big brother. She let go of Joey and hugged Yugi. "Oh, Yugi, it's you."

What's goin' on?" "Uh, Joey, Yugi's my big brother." "Ya mean yer last names aren't just a coincidence?" "Yeah, Asia Ryoku Moto, that's my full name."

"You know my best my best friend, Asia." "Yeah, he was my boyfriend during Christmas Break, but when school began again, he forgot about me." "Is that all, Joey?"

"Honestly,… no, I, uh, …" "Got her pregnant." "Yeah, danks fer yer help, Tris." " Whatever, man."

"Yugi, it was at a New Years Eve/New Years party, we were drunk." "Yeah, we sorta got a hold of her dad's beer." "Dad still drinks beer?" "Yep."

"Man did I screw dings up. I ruined my relationship an' my friendship." "Don't forget, Joey, you also screwed Asia." "Uh, Tristan, I think Joey was talking about ruining his relationship with Asia and his friendship with Yugi." "Oh, thanks, Tea."

"It's been nice seeing you again, Yugi, but I have to go home. See ya." Asia jumped into her jeep and left. Yugi couldn't believe what Joey did to his sister and figured that he shouldn't trust him anymore.

"Are ya mad at me, Yuge?" "Yes I'm mad." "Please fergive me, Yuge, please?" "Not until Asia does. See ya, guys, I've got chores to do at home." Then Yugi left.

"Waydda go, Joey," Tea said sarcastically, then also left.

Duke and Tristan were also mad, but tried to stay and make Joey feel better. Joey lifted his head and said, "Go on, I know ya two want ta leave me as well."

Duke and Tristan left and Joey didn't move a bit until night-fall, then went home in guilt.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Asia.

**Chapter 6: Th-The baby's dead**

Saturday arrived and the gang found Asia sitting on a bench at the park, crying. They walked over to her and Yugi and Ryou sat next to her. "What's wrong, Asia?" asked Yugi. Through her tears, Asia replied with, "Last night,… I went into… labor… five months… early…an'… and… it… died… after…b-birth." She began to tear even more, then Yugi wrapped his arms around his crying little sister. Joey stood in silence in the back of the group. Shocked, his mouth dropped. Asia laid her head on Yugi's shoulder while Yugi noticed blood running down her arm to the tip of her fingers. He lifted up her sleeve and found an open wound. "Did dad do this?" he asked her. She turned to him and said, "Yeah. He opened up a bruise. He punched my arm and busted a bruise." She sniffed a few times then Kaiba appeared. He ran to Asia and wrapped his arms around her. "I got your call, are you okay?" he asked Asia. "Thanks for coming, Seto. Last night, I had the baby and found out that it did during labor." "I'm so sorry that happened, Asia," he then turned to Joey, "See what you have done to this poor girl." Coming out of shock, Joey replied, 'WHAT! It was no more den a few days ago I found out dat she was pregnant wid my baby an' dat she is Yuge's lil' sista. An' how do ya know Asia?" Kaiba smirked, "I'm her friend and I certainly want to do all I can to make sure she is safe from everything and everyone. And that includes you, Wheeler." After hearing that, Joey actually growled like a real dog. Drying her eyes, Asia asked, "What do you plan to do, Seto?" He turned to Asia, "One, protect you the best I can and two, have you move in with Mokuba and I. That way, your father can't hurt you anymore." Asia slowly began to smile. Even Yugi began to smile. "This is great. If dad tried to go after Asia, he wouldn't be able to reach her because of Kaiba's security system. They're the best security in Japan," Yugi thought to himself. "Come on, Asia, lets go get you settled in," said Kaiba as Asia began to stand up. She looked at him with a smile and said, "Thanks, Seto," she then turned to the gang, "And thanks for coming over and making me feel better, guys. It makes me feel good to know that some people care about me." The others, except Joey, smiled. "We're your friends, we're here for you," said Tea. As Kaiba and Asia were about to leave, Joey grabbed a hold of Asia's leg. "Please fergive me, Asia, please?" In a calm tone, Asia said, "You got me pregnant, forgot about me, and fell in love with another. It is really hard to forgive you for all the things you've done to me." Kaiba tried to grab her arm, but remembered that both of her arms and wrists are bruised and slit, so he held onto her hand and lead her to the limo after Joey let go of Asia's leg.


	7. First 24 hours with the Kaibas

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Asia Moto.

Chapter 7: First 24 hours with the Kaiba's

At Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba had one of the Kaiba Corp. doctors bandage up Asia. "Don't worry, Asia, all of your bruises and cuts will heal now that they are receiving medical attention," said Kaiba while holding onto Asia's hand so she could squeeze it when she felt pain. When the doctor finished her arms and wrists, he asked to see her back because she was feeling pain on her back. She lifted the back of her hoodie and there were bunches and bunches of bloody marks on her back. "Now I see why you only wear a hoodie and nothing else," said a shocked Kaiba. Asia turned to him and said, "Yeah, he uses a whip, meant for horse riders for their horses, on me." "Well now you don't have to worry about anyone hurting you anymore. I'll protect you with my life." Asia began to smile and giggle, for the first time ever, "Tee Hee! My hero," Kaiba, then, smiled, "Where am I going to sleep?" "Until we get a room set up for you, you'll sleep in my room. Okay?" "Okay," said Asia with a smile. That night, Kaiba lent Asia one of his sleeping clothes so she could wear something clean and fresh. Asia looked over at Kaiba and asked, "What are you doing?" "I'm setting my alarm clock to go off later than usual. I have to go to work at eight and I usually wake up at five, so I set it for later, that way you don't have to wake up to early." Asia smiled. She was happy that her friend was taking good care of her. "Thank you, for everything," Asia said. Then the two got into bed and went right to sleep. The alarm went off at seven and woke the two. Asia rolled over to Seto after he turned off the alarm, "Good morning, Seto." He smiled, "It certainly is. As long as you're okay, any morning is good." Asia smiled back. They got up and headed for the dining room for breakfast. Mokuba appeared and asked, "Did you have a goodnights sleep, Asia?" Asia turned to him and answered, with a smile, "Yes, yes I did." Mokuba smiled. After breakfast, the three got dressed and ready. They, then, headed for Kaiba Corp. Arriving at Kaiba Corp., Kaiba insisted that Asia and Mokuba go walk around town and pick out some furniture and clothes for Asia's room. And if anything bad would happen, that Mokuba would give him a call. The two headed for the mall and meet with the gang at the food court "Hi, Mokuba. Hi, Asia. How's it going?" Yugi greeted them. "Hi, Yugi. Everything is great," said a smiling Asia. "That's great, Asia. I'm happy that you're doing great." "If dat sleazebag tries to screw ya, I'll wring his neck," said Joey in a threateningly mad voice. Asia narrowed her eyes, "For someone that got me pregnant, forgot about me, and fell in love with a much older woman you sure are protective of me even though I don't need your lousy protection." Mokuba began to pull Asia away. "Come on, Asia. Let's go before someone gets hurt." Asia glared at Joey, "Too late." And the two left to shop some more. That night, they went out for dinner. It was the best dinner Asia has had in her entire life. Arriving home, they instantly went to bed, quickly falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Asia.

_Chapter 8: From Better to Worse_

Monday arrived and Kaiba's alarm went off at five o'clock. The alarm woke Asia and Kaiba, with Asia nearly bouncing off the bed due to the loud alarm. "Are you okay Asia?" asked Kaiba when he saw Asia nearly fall off the bed. Asia looked over at Kaiba and nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to a loud alarm," Asia smiled the smile she's had on ever since she began to live with Kaiba, "And good morning, Seto." Kaiba slightly smiled and said, "As long as I wake up to that smile of yours, it's always a good morning." Her smile grew bigger. For once in her life, things are getting better. She has a real home with people who care about her and she felt loved by both Kaiba's. Her life was turning upside down and for the better, too. Nothing was going to bring her down, not even Joey.

Both walked down the hall until Kaiba came to a stop right in front of a door of an empty room. "What's wrong Seto?" asked Asia. Kaiba turned to her and said, "Look inside," with a smile on his face. Asia opened the door and saw a room with walls of midnight blue. There was a bed to the right side of the room against the wall with black bed sheets. To the left were a computer and printer. Beside the computer was a door that leads to a bathroom decorated in the style she picked out at the mall. On the wall facing the bed was two sliding doors which was a closet full of new clothes. Across the room from the door were two more doors made of glass that lead to a beautiful balcony which peered over a beautiful rose garden with a magnificent fountain in the middle of the garden.

Asia stood in the middle of the navy blue carpeted room in awe. Kaiba stood behind her and asked, "What do you think of your new room?" She stood still like a statue and said, "Wow! This is my room?" she walked over to the bed and turned to Kaiba who responded with, "Yes. This is your room Asia." Both of their smiles grew bigger and Asia sat down on the bed, still in awe. Kaiba started to walk out the door, "When you have finished your shower and are dressed, meet me downstairs for breakfast," and with that, he left. "Wow!" Asia continued to repeat over and over.

Lunchtime arrived and her day seemed to be nearly perfect, no thanks to Joey bugging her in class trying to get her to forgive him. She searched frantically for Kaiba. She searched all over for him, until a teacher came up to her and said that she needed to go to the office to check-out. Asia, curiously, walked to the office. In the office she bumped into none other than her dad. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the building to her jeep in which he drove to the school in. "No! Let me go!" she pleaded. He threw into the back seat which had child locks; so she wasn't going to escape from this kidnapping.

"Lemme go!" she yelled. She knew where he was going and screamed all the way there. The jeep came to a stop and her dad got out and opened the back door. Asia tried to fight him, but he was stronger than she was. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her up the stairs of the apartment building all the way to the apartment door to his apartment. He opened the door and threw her inside. She fell to the ground in pain. He shut the door and yelled, "Where the Hell have you been you stupid girl?!" and kicked her in her stomach. "AHH!" she yelled in pain. He continued to kick her and punch her until she had had enough. She managed to get up and grab his gun off the couch and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground and lied there, dead. Asia froze and dropped the gun. Her mouth wide open and tears ran down her face. Traumatized, she just sat there, frozen stiff.

Around seven o'clock, Kaiba rushed through the door and spotted Asia, still traumatized. He walked over to her, bent down and held her close. "Are you okay, Asia?" he asked worriedly. "I killed him," she whispered and pointed to her father's dead body. Kaiba gasped and looked back at Asia, "Let's go home." Asia nodded and left with Kaiba leading her, whose eyes were closed. They got outside, got into the limo and went back home with Asia still in her traumatized state.

Finally arriving at Kaiba mansion at eight thirty, Kaiba looked over at Asia and said, "I insist that you sleep one more night with me before you start staying in your room." She nodded again. She didn't want to be alone at night any way. After what just happened, she was sure that she would be more comfortable sleeping with Kaiba until tomorrow. Mokuba ran outside and hugged Asia. "There you are Asia. Are you okay?" he asked. He was clearly worried about Asia. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." "I'll tell you what happened later, Mokuba," said Kaiba. Mokuba just nodded.

That night, Asia was twisting and turning. She shot up and was drenched in sweat, panting like a dog. Kaiba woke up and turned to Asia. "Are you okay?" she turned to him and he noticed that she was in tears. "I-I had a nightmare. I killed him again." He looked at her worriedly. He hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Asia. I'm here for you." He cupped her chin and leaned his face closer to hers. They closed their eyes and their lips touched. The kiss was short, but sweet. They broke the kiss and their eyes slowly opened. They gazed into each others eyes and looked into each others souls. The gaze was broken by Kaiba saying out-of-the-bluish, "I love you Asia." "Though we've only met last week, I feel like I've known you forever. Seto, I love you too," she said back. They both smiled. "Please, be my girlfriend?" he pleaded. Asia smiled and nodded eagerly, "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend." Kaiba smiled and said, "We should get some sleep." "Don't let go of me," Asia added. "I won't ever let you go." Throughout the night, he held her close to him and didn't let go, all night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Asia.**

**Chapter 9: Spring Carnival Time**

**Friday arrived and the Spring Carnival just began. Joey wasn't happy about Asia and Kaiba now being considered a couple. Yugi, on the other hand, was happy**

** about them being together. If Asia's happy, which she was, he was happy. Though Asia never forgave him, Joey was determined to earn her forgiveness if he  
**

** wanted Yugi to talk to him again. Tristan and Duke stopped teasing him about the Asia and Joey situation. Asia couldn't be happier with her new life. Though she**

** killed her father, she wasn't charged with murder due to the cop's fear of what Kaiba would do to them if they did charge her with murder.**

**Asia and Kaiba sat under a tree the first couple of hours until the gang walked over to see Asia. Yugi bent down and hugged his little sister. "Hey Asia. Are you**

** okay?" Asia hugged him back. "Yes, I'm okay. No I'm better than okay, I'm great. I've never felt this great, or happy, in my entire life." Asia smiled hugely and**

** showed how happy she was. It was clear to all that Asia was enjoying her new life. Being with Kaiba was the best thing that ever happened to her. Since the**

** beginning of all of this, Yugi supported Asia, even if she and Kaiba was a couple. To Yugi, all that mattered was her happiness. Kaiba had been spending all his**

** time with Asia and not once that week had he insulted Joey.**

**Joey fell to the ground crawled over to Asia and begged. "Please fergive me Asia please?" Joey continued to beg and beg. Asia was about to lose it and yelled,**

** "SHUT UP!" Joey stopped and looked at her, "I will when ya fergive me. Please?" Kaiba, too, was about to lose it, "How's this, Wheeler, if I throw this stick will**

** you leave?" Joey growled, and then turned back to Asia. "Please Asia? I'm really sorry." Asia sighed. "Fine. I'll forgive you," the under her breath, **

** "considering you lost every bit of your manhood begging like that." "I heard dat!!" "Whoopsie daisy!" then she smirked**

**Kaiba turned to Yugi. "The fact that I'm dating your sister doesn't mean that I've given up trying to beat you once and for all, Yugi." Yugi looked at Kaiba, not at**

** all surprised. "Fine with me." Asia turned to Kaiba and said "Now Seto remember that you told me that you were going to take it easy and actually sleep. As**

** long as I'm around you're going to take breaks and vacations from work. That also means duel monsters as well. And spending more time with Mokuba and me.**

** Especially Mokuba." Kaiba looked at Asia and nodded.**

**"Ya know," said Joey, " ya wouldn't have ta put up wid his attitude if ya were wid me." Kaiba turned to Joey. "Yet she wouldn't have to put up with your**

** stupidity along with your horrid grammar." Asia sighed and wondered if it was worth it to stay and try to break up Joey and Kaiba before a fight began to break**

** out. "Seto lets go inside. It's lunch time and I'm hungry anyways." Kaiba agreed and they left.**

**Yugi glared at Joey. "Why can't you just be happy for her? She forgave you and she's living a better life than before. She even kept Kaiba from insulting you all**

** week long." "I dun trust him, dat's all. I bet dat he's no betta den me. Just ya wait, Yuge. He'll get her pregnant. Just ya wait." "I don't care. Just as long as**

** she's happy and it's her decision to get pregnant again. If she does and Kaiba doesn't take responsibility, then she can live with ma and grandpa."**

**In the cafeteria Asia just got back from the restroom and looked very worried. She sat down next to Kaiba and he asked "What's wrong? You look worried." She**

** hesitantly whispered to him "I skipped my period. It's either that my cycle is screwed up or I'm pregnant again. My cycle has never been screwed up." "We'll go**

** to the hospital or stop by the store to get a pregnancy test after school." Asia smiled. "Thanks Seto." Then Kaiba smiled back.**

* * *

**Please for give my absence. I've been busy for a really long time and ended up losing the written chapters before I got them typed. I just recently found them.**

** Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Asia.**

**Chapter 10: Expecting or Not Expecting. That is the Question.**

** School ended and everyone left for home. The Kaiba's, and Asia's, limo stopped at the store and Asia bought a pregnancy test. Arriving home, Asia instantly ran**

** to her room to test if she was pregnant, again.**

** Kaiba drank his coffee while Mokuba drank milk at the dinner table while they waited for Asia. She slowly walked over to her seat and sat down. Without a**

** word, she began to eat. Kaiba became curious. He asked "Well? What did it say?" Asia looked over at Kaiba. "It wasn't sure. It kept flashing back and forth**

** between 'yes' and 'no'. Then it broke." Kaiba decided that they would go to the hospital the next day. Asia agreed. Mokuba finally figured out what they were**

** talking about and jumped out of his seat. "I'm gonna be an uncle!!" He looked at them full of excitement, his smile huge and bright. "Well see Mokuba. We're not**

** sure quite yet," Kaiba said. Mokuba's smile shrunk, but only a little. They continued their dinner in silence.**

** Everyone went to bed shortly after dinner. Asia twisted and turned all night. Her dream being her pregnant and Kaiba kicking her out. Then being kidnapped by**

** her zombie father and he beating her much rougher and harder than before, killing her and the unborn child. Suddenly, she woke up, panting and sweating. "That**

** nightmare, it seemed so real." Looking at the clock, it read 4:00. "I guess I'll get up." She got out of bed and took a shower.**

** At 5:00 she was dressed and fixed up, and was heading downstairs where Kaiba just sat down for breakfast. "How did you sleep?" he asked. "Not so well." He**

** asked why and she explained it, leaving out the part where he kicks her out, though. She paused after that, deep in thought. Wondering if she should tell him about**

** that part or not. She decided not to.**

**  
**

** Later that evening, Kaiba and Asia, Mokuba as well after convincing them to let him go too, left for the hospital. On the way there, Asia felt sick, thinking**

** about her dream. She feared it would come true. She didn't wan to go back to being in pain and misery.**

** Upon waiting, there was no sign of a baby forming or anything. The doctor looked at the two. "Mr. Kaiba, she appears to not be pregnant," he paused and his eg-**

** o kicked in, "But since I'm such a great doctor I'm managed to prove she is in fact pregnant. She is five weeks pregnant. Congratulations!" They went back to the**

waiting room were Mokuba stayed. He looked at them with anxious eyes. Asia smiled at him and the boy jumped into the air, at least six feet high. Asia laughed at

** the excited boy. Mokuba yelled at the top of lungs "I'm gonna be an uncle!!!!"**


End file.
